regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Go the Distance
Go the Distance is a song by Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. It is sung in the episode We Bare Regular Bears. Lyrics *'Mordecai': ♪We have often dreamed of a far off place♪ *'Rigby': ♪Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for us♪ *'Ben Tennyson': ♪We have often dreamed♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪Of a far-off place♪ *'Gwen Tennyson': ♪Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for us♪ *'Kevin Levin': ♪Where the crowds would cheer, when they see our face♪ *'Lucy Mann': ♪And a voice keeps saying this is where we meant to be♪ *'Kenneth Tennyson': ♪We will find our way♪ *'Rad Dudesman': ♪We can go the distance♪ *'Rayona': ♪We'll be there someday♪ *'Skurd': ♪If we can be strong♪ *'Howard Weinerman': ♪We know every mile♪ *'Manny Armstrong': ♪Will be worth my while♪ *'Helen Wheels': ♪We would go most anywhere to feel like we belong♪ *'Alan Albright': ♪We'll be there someday, we can go the distance♪ *'Cooper Daniels': ♪We will find my way if we can be strong♪ *'Jimmy Jones': ♪We know every mile would be worth our while♪ *'Chrono Spanner': ♪When we go the distance, I'll be right where we belong♪ *'Ester': ♪Down an unknown road to embrace our fate♪ *'Kai Green': ♪Though that road may wander, it will lead us to you♪ *'Rook Shar': ♪And a thousand years would be worth the wait♪ *'Eunice': ♪It might take a lifetime but somehow we'll see it through♪ *'Dan Zembrovski': ♪And we won't look back, we can go the distance♪ *'Troll Moko': ♪And we'll stay on track, no we won't accept defeat♪ *'Amanda Highborn': ♪It's an uphill slope♪ *'Randy Cunningham': ♪But we won't loose hope, 'till we go the distance♪ *'Howard Weinerman': ♪And our journey is complete, oh yeah♪ *'Mordecai': ♪But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part♪ *'Rigby': ♪For a hero's strength is measured by their heart, oh♪ *'Ben Tennyson': ♪Like a shooting star, we will go the distance♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪We will search the world, we will face its harms♪ *'Gwen Tennyson': ♪We don't care how far, we can go the distance♪ *'Kevin Levin': ♪'Till we find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms♪ *'Lucy Mann': ♪Yes, we'll find it in your arms♪ *'Kenneth Tennyson': ♪We will search the world, we will face its harms♪ *'Rad Dudesman': ♪'Till we find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms♪ *'Rayona': ♪We are on our way♪ *'Skurd': ♪We can go the distance♪ *'Manny Armstrong': ♪We don't care how far♪ *'Helen Wheels': ♪Somehow, we'll be strong♪ *'Alan Albright': ♪We know every mile♪ *'Cooper Daniels': ♪Will be worth our while♪ *'Jimmy Jones': ♪We would go most anywhere♪ *'Chrono Spanner': ♪To find where we belong♪ *'Ester': ♪We will beat the odds♪ *'Kai Green': ♪We can go the distance♪ *'Rook Shar': ♪We will face the world♪ *'Eunice': ♪Fearless, proud and strong♪ *'Dan Zemrovski': ♪We will please the Avengers♪ *'Troll Moko': ♪We can go the distance♪ *'Amanda Highborn': ♪Till we find our hero's welcome♪ *'Randy Cunningham': ♪Right where we belong♪ Category:Songs Category:Songs on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United